


Subject

by citrusjava



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e056 Homecoming, Gen, M/M, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale is a good place for fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject

Yael Rosenbaum used to ship hockey players. Ze'd gif the sweet little ways they looked at each other, touched each other across boundaries of masculinity.  
Try to keep hir podficing voice stable, read through the whimper over how they were willing to do anything for each other, to be better, for hockey, even admit they really needed to be non-sexully held by a teammate. 

But through all hir time in the fandom, ze was uncomfortable. RPF shipping was really problematic. These people never consented to be subject to fandom's desiring gaze. And while yes, they were mostly white, able, cisgender men, ze wasn't sure the combined power of fandom was something ze could chalk up to the individuals in it being less socially empowered. 

Ze didn't know what was right. It just made hir uncomfortable.

So ze'd moved on to the small yet enthusiastic Malik Hurrera fandom. That was better.

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not endorse or completely reject opinions expressed in fic.


End file.
